fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Kanadyjskie spotkanie! Wysłuchaj Biebera!
Totalna Porażka w Trasie: Spotkaj Gwiazde!- Odcinek 1 (Lotnisko, Ottawa) (Chris stoi przed lotniskiem, w mega wielkim humorze!) Chris(Mówi podekscytowany!): To już 3 sezon, Totalnej Porażki, ludziska! Cały ten wspaniały świat, wydaje się być stworzony tylko dla mnie! Niestety musze go dzielić, z grupą szalonych nastolatków lecących na kase..To oni wyruszą w podróż dookoła świata rywalizując o okrągły milion dolców! W dodatku poznają mega wielkie gwiazdy! A więc, poznajmy naszych uczestników! (Podjeżdża autobus) (Wysiada z niego na początku Jennifer) Chris: O co biega!? - patrzy zdziwiony. Jennifer: Też bym chciała to wiedzieć, i reszta napewno też!? Chris: Stażysta! (Przybiegł stażysta) Chris: Co to ma być? Nowi uczestnicy? Czemu mnie nikt nie uprzedził!? Stażysta:..Prze..pras..zam... (Chris był wściekły...) Chris: A masz chociaż ich imiona!? Stażysta: Tttt...aaaa..kkkk Chris: To mi je podaj! (Stażysta podał liste zawodników) Chris: Niech..będzie.. Stażysta: Więc zostane w pracy!? - nadzieją w głosie to wymówił Chris: Nie! Stażysta: Eh... Chris: Nastąpiła mała zmiana planów i zamiast gwiazd z poprzedniego sezonu zobaczymy, zupełnie nową ekipę w Totalnej Porażce! Jennifer: (przewróciła oczami) Super... Chris: Poznajcie Jennifer! Podobno równie wredna jak Heather! Jennifer: Zamknij się! (Następnie z autobusu wysiadła Chelsea) Chelsea(podbiegła do Chrisa): Jeju! Ja naprawde wezmę udział w tym reality show! Chris: No extra...To jest Chelsea! (Kolejno z autobusu z torbą na plecach wyszedł Lukaninho, ze słuchawkami na uszach) Chris: A oto Lukaninho! Lukaninho(wyjął słuchawke z ucha): To gdzie dzis lecimy na sparing, trenerze? Chris: Sparing!? Sparing!? Jaki sparing!? Jesteś w reality-show bałwanie! Lukaninho:Po pierwsze nie bałwanie(powiedział wysokim tonem), dwa za 2 godziny mam mieć mecz sparingowy! I nie po to tu przybyłem by czas tracić, i z tą hołotą jechac.. Chris: I co z tego! I tak weźmiesz udział w tym sezonie! Jennifer: I nie jestem żadną hołotą jasne? Lukaninho: Spadaj. (Z pojazdu wyłoniła się twarzyczka Alice) Alice; Hej! Chris: Witaj Alice! (Następnie wychodzi Diego) Chris: O witaj Diego! Diego: Cześć, to ile zarobie za godzine? Chris: Za jaką godzine!? Diego: No miałem frytki robić.. Chris: Pomyliłes autobus..Nie mój problem.. (Kolejno wychodzi otyły Frankie, z modelem samochodu) Chris: A oto mechanik samochodowy Frankie! Frankie: Eee.Cześć..? Chris:(zakrył usta) Nudny... (Z autobusu na luzie wyszedł Kevin) Chris: Kevin! Witaj! Kevin: Siemaneczko! Co tam! Chris: Co Cię tu przywiało? Kevin: Siostra mnie wygoniła.. Jennifer(złośliwie): Nie dziwię się! Kevin: Mam nadzieje, że nie będziemy razem w drużynie.. Jennifer: Ja też... (Chris zerknął na liste, a tu pojawiła się Cirke) Chris: Cirke jak się nie myle? Cirke: Tak.. Chris: To spoko Cirke(zmierzyła wzrokiem Chelsea i zrobila nie tęgą minę..) (Z autobusu wyszedł luzacki Greg) Greg: Yo ziomale! Chris: Siema ziom! Greg: Co tam ziom? (Przybili sobie żółwika) Chris: A spoko ziom! (Kolejno wyszła nie pozornie wyglądająca dziewczyna, Olimpia) (Olimpia rozejrzała się i poszła do reszty) Chris; To Olimpia! (Olimpia nieśmiało machnęła do kamery) Chris: Nie mowa..? (Kolejna wyszła ponura Anabell) Anabell: Co ja tu robie? Chris: To co reszta! Anabell: Extra... (Gdy ona poszła, Chris się otrzasnął.. jakby mu było zimno..) (Zaraz wyszła Emma) Chris: O Emma! Witaj! Emma: Hej.. Co oni takie nie mowy!? Kogo ja mam do współpracy!? (Kolejno pojawił się czarnoskóry Jack) CHris: Jack! Jak miło CIę widzieć! Jack: Pędziłem z Afryki, to żeby było jasne, ma nie być żadnej fuszery! (Z autobusu wysiadła Selina) (Kątem oka na nią zerknęła Cirke) Cirke: Co jej jest!? Greg: Oczopląs! Hehehe (Wszyscy zerknęli na Grega jak na głupka) Greg: To był żart.. No kurde.. Selina: Miło.. Chris: A oto Selina! (Następny wyszedł Heath, ubrany prawie jak Fred i Daphne ze Scoobiego) Chris: Siema Heath! Nawiasem mówiąc Twoje imie brzmi jak imie Heather..Współczucie.. Heath: Co mi tam...Oglądaliście ostatnio najnowszy film ze Scoob'ym? Wszyscy: Yyyy.. (W stroju karate w progu zjawiła sie Alex) Alex: Kijaj! Chris: Co? Alex wojowniczka karate! Alex: Arigato! Ty mój nowy sensei? Chris: Nie! Alex: Ożesz..Znowu pomyliłam numery.. (Następnie pojawił się Carlos) Chris: A oto Carlos! Carlos: Jechałem tutaj 20 km przed 30 minut? Czyli jechaliśmy 40 km/h! (Chris podrapał się po głowie) (Jennifer przewróciła oczami) Jennifer: No wow.. (Z autobusu aż zalśniło! Pojawił się świetnie i modnie ubrany Fernando!) CHris: A oto! Fer-Na-Ndo! Fernando: Siemanko moim nie modnym kolegom! Alex: Masz coś do mojego ubioru!? Fernando: Poprostu jest brzydki! (Chciała się na niego rzucić, ale resztą ją przytrzymała) No co..Paru osobom to tu brak klasy.. (Z autobusu wylazła Sophie) Sophie: Siemanko ludziska! Chris: A oto Sophie! Sophie: Bądźcie pewni że tą gre ja wygram! Szmer: Jasne.. (Z autobusu wybiegła Avalon) (Wesoła jakby prochy jakieś miała) Avalon: Heloł! Co tam ludziska? Chris: Avalon!? Wszystko Ok? Avalon: Jasne! Wspominał ktoś że jestem lekko psychiczne chora? Takto normalna! (Chris podrapał się po głowie) Chris: A Jarosław? (Z autobusu chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł Jarosław) Jarosław: Kto mnie do cholery wołał? Chris: Ja! Gospodarz programu! Jarosław: Zamknij pałe, bo co mnie budziłeś ped*le? Chris: Bo jetseś w reality show? Jarosław: A ch*j mnie to obchodzi! (bęknął sobie) Wszyscy: Łee! Chris: Jesteśmy gotowi! Jarosław: Nie! Chris: Czemu!? Jarosław: Bo król Jaro tak powiedział! Chris:... Jarosław: Pójde po mojego bejsbola *chlip* Chris: A my widzimi się po czołówce! Kto wygra kase!? '' ''Lotnisko; Przyjazd!? (Na lotnisku zjawiły się gwiazdy show w autobusie) (Chris podrapał się po głowie) Chris: Co to do cholery jest!? (Jennifer zatarła ręce) Jennifer: No to git! To my wracamy z tamtąd skąd przybyliśmy! (Większośc poparła strone Jennifer) Lukaninho: No to masz swoich frajerów, więc możesz nas zostawić! Fernando: Ale oni są bardziej nie modni, od was! Więc program na tym traci! Chris: I koleżka ma racje! (Wszyscy uczestnicy TPWT oryginalnej wyszli) Duncan: To co masz zamiar zrobić? Courtney: Właśnie! Alejandro: Amigo! Obiecałeś mi występ! (Jak zwykle z opóźnionym zapłonem pojawił się Ezekiel) Ezekiel: Yo, yo yo! Miszczu zmierza na tron, autobusem, raczej nie.. Samolotem!? Chris: Niegdzie nie zmierzasz! Uczestnicy TPWT: Jak to!? Chris: Normalnie! Was łamagi zwalniam! Nowi zawodnicy: Ale my nie chcemy brać udziału! Uczestnicy TPWT do Nowych: Zgadzacie się na wymiane!? Uczestnicy Nowi: Jasne! Chris: Nie! (Przybiegł stażysta z kartką!) Chris: No to w takim razie, wyzwanie I, będzie podzielone na dwie drużyny! Drużyna Nowych, kontra starzy! Którzy znajdą nas samolot w tłumie tych samolotów weźmie udział w III sezonie! Wszyscy: OK! Narada "starych" (Wszyscy stanęli w kółku i zaczęli dawać swoje poglądy) Leshawna: Musimy udowodnić że jesteśmy lepsi od tych frajerów! Heather: Nie wierze pierwszy raz się z Tobą zgadzam! Tyler: Ludziska udowodnijmy jak w pomogi za sławą załapaliśmy się na ten sezon! Duncan: No proste! Alejandro: Nie po to tutaj ludzie przybyłem, by wracać z pustymi rękoma! Gwen: To do dzieła! Narada "nowych" (Jak się okazało na czele nowych stanęła Jennifer, wsumie nie było w tym zaskoczenia) Jennifer: Chcecie brać w tym udział!? Wszyscy: Nie! Jennifer: To nie szukamy! Wszyscy: Jasne! Carlos: Ale może lepiej.. udawać że tylko szukamy!? Lepsza przykrywka? Greg: Yo, to dobry pomysł! Alex: A nie wolicie udowodnić że jesteście lepsi? Jennifer: Nie! Reszta: Może... Jennifer: To nie szukamy!? Reszta: Szukamy! Jennifer: CO!? Reszta: Nooo! Już ich nie cierpie! Wyzwanie I (Chris stał przy lotnisku) Chris: Za nim rozpocznie się wyzwanie, jedna uwaga dla frajerów! Jeśli ktos nie bedzie szukał automatycznie weźmie udział w III sezonie! Jasne! Wszyscy: Noo.. I jak niby mamy go nie znaleźć.. Nas jest więcej.. Selina: Super! Znajde go! (Jennifer podeszła do niej i szarpnęła ją za włosy) Jennifer: Nawet nie próbuj! Selina: Nie zabronisz mi! Chris: A do gwiazd jedna uwaga, znalezienie samolotu to jedno dla was, ale drugie to znalezienie Chefa! Izzy: Chef będzie!? To extra! (lindsay podeszła do Izzy) Lindsay: To Ty jesteś Tyler!? Izzy: Nie! Lindsay: (woła) Tyler! Gdzie jesteś! (Podszedł do niej Alejandro) Alejandro: Tyler jest w samolocie, którego poszukujemy! Lindsay: Naprawdę!? Alejandro: Jasne! Lindsay: Lece szukać! A jak się nazywasz? Alejandro: Alejandro, bardzo miło mi Cię poznać Lindsay! No co!? Musze sobie jakieś pozytywne wrażenie robić! Lindsay: AL-EJ-ANDRO? Alejandro: Tak! Lindsay: Ok! (Jarosław stał podszedł do Chrisa z bejsbolem, nalany) Jarosław: E..Co to ku.. tu jest!? Chris: Reality-Show! Jarosław: Re..rea...lly co!? Chris: Reality-Show! Jarosław: A spierd.... (Poszedł kiwając się na boki) Drużyna "Starych" (No i ruszyli...A problem był..Bo lotnisko było ogromne..Podzielili się na grupy..) (Koło pierwszego samolotu podbiegli Courtney i Duncan) Courtney: To musi być ten! Duncan: Jasne! Jej! Znów jestem z Duncanem! Courtney: To może wejdziemy do środka!? Duncan: Jak chcesz kochanie (Jak powiedzieli tak zrobili) (Owen zabrał Noah i poszedł z nim do McDonalda) Owen: No Noah, świetnie że znów się przyjaźnimy! Noah: Jasne..Grubasie..Ale..Sezon nam ucieka! Owen: To tylko 20 cheesburgerów.. Noah: Tylko..!? Owen: Zawsze jem po 60.. Noah: Świetnie.. Na szczeście nie tylko my szukamy... Ale ten kumpel Noah! (Owen zerknął na tacke Noah'i gdzie leżał nadal nie napocząty cheesburger) Owen: Psst, Noah Noah: Czego? Owen: Mogę Twojego hamurgera? Noah: ... (Sierra i Hedzia poszły na około) Heather: CIesze się że poszłaś ze mną.. Sierra: Nie poszłam, tylko mnie targasz bym z tobą szła (Puściła ją) Heather: Racja.. Sierra: Dzięki.. Nowi (Jennifer stała na środku) Jennifer: Nigdzie nie będę szukała! Jeszcze sobie zrobie odciski! Fernando: I tak jesteś nie modnie ubrana.. Jennifer: GOŃ SIĘ! Chris: Skoro, nie szukasz, to mogę Cię wpisać na oficjalną liste! Jennifer: NIE! Chris: Tak, taktaktaktak! Jennifer: Juz ide... (Chelsea biegała od samolotu do samolotu jak szalona) Chelsea: Tu jesteś!? Pilot: Nie! (Podbiega do następnego) Chelsea: Akuku!? Pilot: To żelki... (Heath, chodził z psem wypożyczonym od kogoś) Heath: Scooby szukaj! (Pies szuka) Heath: Brawo! (Szedł dalej) Heath: Rozwiąże kolejną zagadke! (Gdzieś ponura szła Anabell) Anabell: Co to za gówno... (Na ławeczce siedzi Jarosław i pije piwko) Jarosław: Ale tu chu*****.. Chris: Szukaj! Jarosław: Sam szukaj psie! Chris: Ekhem.. (Jarosław rzucił w niego kamieniem) Chris: OK! Starzy (Na poszukiwania widzimy teraz DJ z Leshawną i Haroldem) Harold: Przecież, gdzieś tutaj on musi być!? DJ: Pierwszy raz..Chris nie poskąpił na jakość! Leshawna: No masz racje Dj' bo same nówki sztuki tu! Harold: Szukajmy dalej.. Leshawna; Musimy wykiwać tamtych frajerów! Dj: Jasne! Harold: No to do dzieła! (Tyler szukał z Codym) Tyler: Może inni mają więcej szcześcia co my.. Cody: Noo.. (Gwen szukała z Bridgette..Dziewczyny również już wątpiły..) Gwen: Widziałaś coś podejrzanego? Bridgette: Niestety nic... Gwen: Chris, wyjątkowo dobrze ukrył wskazówke.. Bridgette: Szczerze.. To ja wolałabym wrócić do Geoffa.. Gwen: Aha.. Ale chyba lepiej wrócić z milionem? Bridgette: Wsumie..Tak.. Nowi (Selina szukała z nadzieją samolotu) Selina: Musze wziąść w tym udział! (Przechodził Greg obok niej..) Greg: Coś taka zatroskana, yo? Selina: Yy..Chciałabym w tym wziąść udział Greg: To szukaj z zaangażowanie, yo! Selina: Ale właśnie tak robie.. Greg: To nie wiem, yo.. Nara Selina: hej... (Avalon chodziła jak zakręcona) Avalon: Avalon i tak Cię znajdzie! (Obok nie stanął Jack) Jack: A z Tobą wszystko wporządku? Avalon: Jasne! Jack: Ale tak nie wygląda.. Avalon: Kup okulary! Jack: Nie potrzebuje.. Avalon: jasne! Łuhu! (Na naszym ekranie pojawia sie wściekła Jennifer, która zerka na samolot przykryty wielkim "prześcieradłem") Jennifer: Chris nie jest na tyle głupi, by tu stał samolot do sezonu, więc poszukam tutaj.. (Podbiegł do niej Noah z Owenem) Owen: Hej! Noah: Zamknij się, podobno nie chce brac udziału, to gdzie szukałaś? Jennifer: Nigdzie.. Dopiero Chris mnie zmusił.. (Noah kiwnąl głową) Noah: Jasne.. Jennifer: Nie chcesz to nie wierz.. Noah: Nie szukaj tu bo go nie znajdziesz! Jennifer: Wiem idioto! Owen: hehe! Noah: CHodź grubasie... (Poszli, a Jennifer podeszła do tego zakrytego samolotu, z ciekawości zerknęła co jest pod nim) (Usłyszała głos) Głos: Kto to!? Jennifer: Yyy.. Osoba która udaje, że szuka samolotu Totalnej Porażki.. Głos: To się dobrze składa! Znalazłaś go! Jennifer: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Zza płachty pojawił sie Chef) Chef: No mała będzie z Ciebie niezły detektyw! Jennifer: Ale ja nie chce! Chef: Chris! Mamy zwycięzce! (Przybiegł Chris i wszyscy!) Chef: Ta o to panna znalazła na samolot (wskazał na Jennifer) Jennifer: NIeee!!! Heather: Co za s*ka... Lukaninho: Super! Jarosław: O kur... co ja robie tu!? Chris: Tak więc w następnym sezonie zobaczymy całkiem nową ekipę! Duncan: A co z nami!? (Jak nikt nie widział, Ezekiel wbiegł do samolotu) Chris: Chcecie wiedzieć! Wszyscy starzy: Tak! (Nacisnął przycisk i wszyscy wylecieli w powietrze!) Chris: Niezła zabawka Chefie! Chef: hahaha! (Do Jennifer podeszła Selina) Selina: Jesteś świetna! Jennifer: Ty już sie zamknij! Selina: Ale to jest naprawde, super! Jennifer: Goń się!... Chris: A zaraz wracamy po reklamach! Reklama! (Za nim skończyła się przerwa, nadawca postanowił nadać reklame Totalnej Porażki: Reaktywacji Obozu Lektor: Wielki powrót Totalnej Porażki na wyspe! Co ciekawe nie nastąpi on na Wawanakwa (Obraz pokazuje dryfujące kawałki, po zniszczonej wyspie) Lektor: Powrócą na całkiem nową wyspę kształtem i warunkami przypominającą popularne Muskoka! (Ujęcie pokazuje jak po wyspie biegają całkiem zdrowe zwięrzęta) Lektor: A tak! Flora i fauna równiez jest całkiem naturalna! (Na zdjęciu pojawia się zdjecie całkowitej nowej obsady) Lektor: A producenci uznali, że czas na zmiany! I na miejsce znanych gwiazd Totalnej Porażki, pojawią się nowe osoby. 20 nastolatków stwierdziło że to idealny czas na zarobek! (Głos lektorowi zabiera sam Chris Mclean) Chris: Więc nie możecie tego przegapić! Ten sezon będzie jeszcze lepszy od poprzednich! Musisz sie przekonać oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Reaktywację Obozu !!!! Samolot (Chris i Chef oraz "zadowolenie" wygrani stali przed zakrytym samolotem) Jennifer: To może pokażesz wkońcu nasz extra super samolot! Chris: Extra!? (Chris kątem oka zerknął na Chefa..) Chef: Nooo... (Ściągnął płachte! Pojawił się samolot z TPWT) (Chris i Chef wybuchnął śmiechem) (Wszystkim opadły szczęki) Jarosław: Lepsze niż Polski LOT! Alex: I z czego się cieszysz!? Fernando: Fu! Tutaj moda nie pomoże... Jennifer: I co niby..Stan techniczny jest fatalny... (Jack podszedł i kopnął go, odleciała część..) Emma: Ja tym nie polece! Wezwijcie NATO, ONZ! Wezwijcie POLICJE, ja nigdzie nie lece! (Chef, podszedł i uderzył ją patelnią..padła..) Chris: Wejź ją.. A was zapraszam do środka! Samolot klasa ekonomiczna (Chris i cała ekipa stoi) Chris: Przegrana drużyna będzie zażywała wątpliwych luksusów klasy ekonomicznej! Fernando: OK! Ale gdzie są nasze łóżka!? Chris: Emma, chcesz zademonstrować? (Operator nam pokazuje jak Emma "spi" trzymana za szelki, żeby nie spadła) Jennifer: One nie są specjalne wygodne.. Chris: A dla przegranych nie będzie komfortu. Są pasy bezpieczenstwa i wyjścia ewakuacyjne, ale luksusów nie ma tu, ani tu ani tam! Lukaninho: Powinniśmy od razu iść do klasy dla zwyciezców! Bo ja w tej norze, nie będę siedział ani chwili! Ha! Nigdy! Klasa zwyciezców: (Chris stoi na środku pokoju) Chris: To jest kabina pierwszej klasy, co tygodniowy przywilej wygranych! Jennifer: Czyli to jest świetne moje miejsce! Jarosław: I kur*a moje! (wszyscy spojrzeli na dresa podejrzliwie..) Stołówka CHris: Gdzieś musicie się również posilać! Alex: A co będzie do jedzenia!? Fernando: Dba o talie! Heath: Ja mam taki apetyt jak kudłaty! Olimpia: Breja..? - cichym głosem wydusiła dziewczyna. Chris: Dokładnie! Wszyscy: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuj... Chris: A jeszcze jedno! Pewnie pamiętacie taki drobny szczegół jak ceremonia eliminacji, która będzie się odbywać, właśnie tutaj drodzy przyjaciele. (Wskazał palcem miejsce za kotarą) Chris: Jeśli nie otrzymacie torebki na pawie, wyjątkowo pysznych fistaszków. Będziecie musieli wykonać skok wstydu! A wszystkie eliminacje są bez powrotne! Selina: A Chrisiu, jakie będą drużyny!? CHris: A Drużyny! Drużyna pierwsza to: *Alice *Chelsea *Cirke *Diego *Frankie *Kevin *Lukaninho Chris: Wymyślcie nazwe.. Lukaninho: Drużyna Mistrzów. Pasi? Reszta: Niech będzie... Chris: OK! Drużyna druga to: *Anabell *Emma *Greg *Heath *Jack *Olimpia *Selina Chris: Teraz wy się nazwijcie! Selina: Może dzięki znalezieniu przez Jennifer Chefa, nazwiemy drużynę "Drużyną wrednego Kucharza?" (Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem) Chris: Dobre! OK! A drużyna trzecia to: *Alex *Avalon *Carlos *Fernando *Jarosław *Jennifer *Sophie Jennifer: Ja już mam nazwe! Chris: Jaką!? Jennifer: Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo głupi! Wszyscy: EXTRA! Chris: NIEEEEEEEEEEE! Drużyna: TAk... CHris..Eh...Zaraz widzimy się pod kiblem.. na wyzwaniu II! Wyzwanie II (Chris i uczestnicy stali przed łazienką) Avalon: Wyzwanie w łazience!? Jarosław: Pewnie, kto kogo pierwszy zgwałci!? Chris: (zmarszczył brwi) Zabawne.. Poprostu każdy pokolei będzie tam wchodził! I tyle! A potem ogłosze zwycięzce! (Wszyscy wesoli że drugie zadanie takie łatwe) Chris: Pierwsi wejdą Chris jest naprawde bardzo głupi! Jarosław: Chyba było cztery razy bardzo, kur...? Chris: Nie ważne! Wchodzić! Pierwsza Alex! (Weszła, po chwili wyszła rozstrzęsiona..) Alex: T..o.... Chris: Następna Avalon.. (Za jakiś czas jej "wariactwo" opadło..Wyszła spokojna i cicha..) Jarosław: Co tu kur.. jest!? Wszyscy spokojni!? (Wszedł Carlos, zaraz wyszedł) Carlos: To...to..mas... Chris: Cicho! Następny Fernando! (Wszedł i wyszedł trzymając się za głowe) Fernando: Toż.. to.. traaa...ge...dia... Chris: Jarosław!? Jarosław: Ja kur.. Na końcu! Jasne! Chris: Jasne! No to Jennifer.. Jennifer(wzruszyła ramionami): To nie może być trudne mięczaki.. (Weszła i zaraz wybegła ze strachem w oczach) Jennifer: Jak mogłeś Chris! Chris: Cicho! Hihihi! Sophie! (Weszła i wybiegła jako kolejna) Chris: No 6 zawodników i 6 tchórzy! Kolejni to Mistrzowie! Prosze wchodzić! (Tutaj sytuacja również była taka jak tak, tylko że 7 tchórzy..) Chris: A więc Wredni Kucharze! (Do Seliny każdy wybiegał) (Selina weszła i wyszła dopiero po 3 minutach) Selina: Boskie.. Mrauuu.. (Chris podrapał się po głowie) Chris..: I został Jarosław.. Jarosław: (Wziął bejsbola i poszedł) (Zaraz w łazience był wielki huk) (Po jakimś czasie wyszedł wściekły Jarosław trzymając na ręce pobitego Justin Biebera) Jarosław: CO TO KUR** MA BYĆ!? Chris: Gwiazda specjalna! Jarosław: Jak to jest gwiazda, to ja jestem matka boska! Chris: A więc mamy zwycięzce dzisiejszego! Drużyne Chris jest boski! Jennifer: To było inaczej! No no no! Chris: Mistrzowie nie wygrali, ale nie przegrali! Na ceremonii zobaczymy Wrednego Kucharza, przez Selinę która wysłuchała Biebera! DO zobaczenia na ceremonii! Ceremonia (Chris i spółka siedzieli) Chris: Akurat dzisiaj wyjątkowo byliście jednogłośni! Plecak wstydu załozy...: .. . . . . . . . Chris: Selina! Selina: jak to!? Chris; Poprostu! Wkładaj plecak i leć w dół! (Ledwo założyła plecak i Chris ją wypchnął) CHris: A więc dozobaczenia w kolejnym dramatycznym odcinku! Ekskluzywny Klip (Ezekiel siedzi w ładowni) Ezekiel: Wezmę udział w tym programie! (Widzimy jak się rozgłada na walizkach) Ezekiel: To bedzie moje show! KONIEC Jak oceniacie odcinek 5 4 3 2 1 Za długi